Apotheosis
Apotheosis was the 40th session of the Daevenfell campaign, and the premiere of Chapter 8: Apotheosis. Morass summary Days, or weeks, have passed. They all look the same under the ice. Virlon wakes Teft and Lhoris to inform them the party is losing morale, and asks them to rally their spirits, and assure everyone they have a real plan. Teft claims all they have to do is use the Sunstone to bargain passage, while Lhoris makes up a story about a nice man called Heimdal who protects the bridge to a safer world, delighting little Lilgo. Eventually the path splits, and they follow the left one to a crystal chamber, where their reflections seem to lag behind a little, as if they have a mind of their own. In the middle of the room stands a sword. Lillebror rushes to grab it, but is held back. Something is wrong. Lhoris tries to convince the others to stop, but Teft is curious about the sword. It might be valuable. They decide to have Kaine summon apes to grab the sword at a safe distance, while the others stand back. As soon as the sword is pulled, light fills the tunnel, and several clan members are unable to shield their minds from the evil magic that forces them to attack their friends. Lhoris, having pulled Lilgo far back to keep him safe, turns into a weretiger and plunges his sword into the boy's chest. Kaul pierces old Pam with two swords at once. The ones still in control manage to knock out their mind controlled companions, including Lillebror, Teft and Serval Locke, while Lhoris runs away. He's lost control of the beast before, and he believes it happened again, even as he tried to protect the clan's youngest member. Pilgrim follows him, trying to convince him it's not his fault, but Lhoris is scared to stay around them. He agrees to follow, but lurks behind for two days before rejoining the others. Meanwhile, Teft is heartbroken, taking responsibility for his executive decision of taking the sword instead of leaving it alone. Omako promises that if they can get their hands on rare, expensive oils in the Domed City, there might still be a chance of reviving Lilgo and Pam, but they have only 10 days. They have to hurry. Two days later, they emerge from the underground tunnel, and see the Domed City towering above the icy plains, drawing power from the Moon itself. For a moment, they feel a mixture of hope and dread. Then only dread remains, as Ulur's head violently explodes in a burst of moonlight. Resistance & Drow summary Immediately after the battle, Ycaron gives orders to seize Kee's ship, and let no one leave until Yllaria is brought to him. He exchanges unpleasantries with Edith, interrupted by Oleg's warnings that they are all wasting time and that the demon coterie is going to be on their doorsteps soon. The druid is shooed away. However, he finds an unlikely ear in Baron Blood, whom he recognizes as the envoy from earlier. Edith returns to Woodrope to bring Yllaria, and also the entire March army left behind. Backed by a superior force, she names her terms. The ship, in exchange for the hostage. Ycaron says they have just declared war together against the elves, and that she will need the Drow if she hopes to succeed. Just as he needs her. They will share the ship. Edith flatly refuses, and both parties retreat to their camps. That night, Ycaron seeks advice from his retinue. Yorick thinks they should kill everyone, so he can raise them to fight as undead. Quintillion is wary of marching straight to the enemy's gates, living or undead. He feels they should turtle up here, where they have the advantage. The Baron intercedes, repeating Oleg's warnings from earlier, that they can't stay. Having learned to trust the old assassin, Ycaron listens. He sends the Baron to fetch Edith, for a meeting face to face, with just a few trusted friends. Edith receives the Baron once more, and listens to her own council. Rolf-Kårfu wants to bring the fight to the Drow, wiping them out with their superior forces. Many agree. However, even a successful war would deplete their forces, and Edith's only goal is to protect her people. She agrees to the meeting, but sends Junior instead, not wanting to walk into an ambush. Junior arrives as Ycaron is about to leave for the meeting place. Through gritted teeth, they parlay. Eventually a deal is struck: The Resistance gets the ship, and Yllaria will be returned to Ycaron. As assurance that The Resistance will not turn the superweapon on the Drow, they get an important hostage. Ycaron wants Ridqeck, but Edith realizes his expertise is needed to understand, repair and control the ship. Instead, she offers herself. The two armies will march on The Domed City together. But Edith will go as the Drow's hostage.